This invention relates to a road vehicle of the type having two vehicular sections linked to each other by an articulation joint, such a vehicle might be, for example, an omnibus-trailor combination. In such a vehicle shock-absorbing and/or arrester devices are provided on both sides of the articulation joint and each comprises a pair of pressure-loaded arms the ends of which engage each other through stop plates when the two vehicular sections pivot relative to each other in one direction and become disengaged from each other when the sections pivot relative to each other in the other direction.
Arms have previously been proposed having stop plates which are convexly arched against each other to provide for better rolling engagement. This generally results in satisfactory operation, although in many cases the shock-absorbing force alters in such a way that it causes jolting.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle of the type mentioned initially with a shock-absorbing arrangement which obviates or mitigates any jolting effect.